Cabal of the Dying Sun
The Cabal of the Dying Sun is an elite force found within the Illidari and is comprised of many powerful demon hunters and their retinue. They are an independent force of demon slayers whose sole purpose is the destruction of the Burning Legion through whatever means necessary. Their operations are a stark contrast to the lawful governance of the Sunguard, as their methods are often seen as malicious and at times cruel. However, these sacrifices are done so willingly for the greater good. Several members of the Cabal were caught in stasis for the decade after Illidan Stormrage's fall. Commanded by the enigmatic Asteryn the Blackheart and freed of their prisons, these demon hunters seek to continue their burning crusade against the Legion. In battle, the Cabal are used as shock troops meant to dislodge entrenched enemy positions and incite fear among their ranks. Their soldiers are highly skilled but typically unable to withstand the same punishment as the Sunspear Battalion. They are backed by several contingents found within the Illidari such as naga, broken, and other demonic servitors. Joining the Cabal When the Dying Suns were stationed within the Black Temple, they held several small rituals to bind their members into greater loyalty. This included consumption of demon flesh or essence to empower their skills. Through this process, the Cabal often forsakes their given surnames and takes up a far more sinister name instead. These names at times can be used interchangeably with their first names. Membership of the Cabal is maintained by levying a tax of demon souls as dictated by Asteryn. The Cabal is also known to have taken on new initiates who have shown particular skill and are willing to train new elves in the ways of war. Since the Cabal of the Dying Sun's merger with the Sunguard, it no longer carries with it strict methods of hunting down defectors and instead defers to the Sunguard's more rigid form of the Oath. Ranks of the Cabal The ranking of the Cabal mirrors the ranks of the Sunguard itself and acts as follows: * Disciple = Initiate * Adept = Emberward * Operant = Lightward * Enforcer = Duskward * Executor = Dawnward * Overseer = Sunward/Officer * Dread Commander = Archon Forces of the Cabal The Cabal is made up of several smaller contingents under various commands. * Coilskar Naga under the command of Scale-Lord Kaar’dum, make up the bulk of their heavy infantry and magical support. Kaar'dum serves under the leisure of the naga noble Countess Vas'las who has an army of almost ten thousand coilskar naga. * The Ashtongue Tribe support the Cabal with strong warriors, shamans, and rogues. * Dozens of satyr tribes and other lesser demons have joined the Cabal with intention of breaking away from the demonic influences of the Burning Legion. These servitors fill various support roles such as expert archers, warlocks, and quick striking infantry. Playable Races and Classes Players may have characters of the following races but some are limited to existing only within roll20. * Blood Elf: All classes save Death Knight, Druid, Paladin, Shaman * Night Elf: Demon Hunters * Naga: Hunter, Mage, Priest, Shaman, Warrior * Broken: Hunter, Rogue, Shaman, Warrior * Satyr: Hunter, Priest, Rogue, Warrior, Warlock * Demons: (Coming soon!) The Doom Glaive During the first hours of the Legion's assault on Azeroth, the Dying Suns commandeered a Burning Legion warship known as the Doom Glaive, the Cabal has transitioned their base camp to the warship itself. Previously sitting over orbit over Azeroth, the ship was mainly disabled and unpowered. The warship when first captured, had several decks still under command of the Burning Legion and the Illidari enacted measures to purge the Legion's hold on the vessel. It took several weeks to clear all the decks of demonic infestation and gain full control over the vessel. The Illidari soon traveled to the demon world of Eidon Prime to subdue and capture a powerful Pit Lord and bring it onboard the warship itself. They were successful in the mission, thanks to the combined efforts of Suncaster warlocks which were able to create dampening runes to harness the beast's power. Now within the engine of the ship itself, the Pit Lord's very blood is being siphoned to power the warship on its missions. This allowed the Illidari to use the warship without the collection of living souls. Living quarters were spacious enough to house the majority of the Cabal on the ship. The elite forces receive a cabin adequate for their station and include bed, basic furniture, and bath. Levels of the Doom Glaive: * Bridge * Living Quarters * Medical Bay * Brig * Portal Bay * Gunnery * Storage Facilities * Warp Engines Following the Invasion of the Dawnspire: Legionfall, the Doom Glaive was evacuated and ordered to intercept the massive Legion Vessel: End Game, physically leading to both ship's destruction. Notes for post Legionfall The Cabal of the Dying Sun merged with the Sunguard after the Invasion of the Dawnspire: Legionfall. Doing so, all Dying Suns are now known as Oathsworn and are under the same ranking structure reporting into the Archon. They continue to serve as a subunit, and can use their previous ranks within their unit interchangeably. Category:Subunits Category:Organizations Category:Cabal of the Dying Sun